A Smurfy Christmas Carol (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
"Nice of you to drop in," Grouchy heard a voice that was not like Smurfette's at all. When he shook the snow off his head, he recognized the person instantly, "Brainy?" "I'm afraid you are incorrect for your assumption," The spirit resembling Brainy stated, "For I...am the Smurf of Christmas Present." "Then where are the presents?" Grouchy asked, sounding unpleasant. "I'm going to show you how your hatred of Christmas is going to affect the whole village," Spirit Brainy explained as he helped Grouchy up. "What are you talking about?" Grouchy folded his arms, "Every year, I would just put up a couple decorations...Papa would make me put the star on top of the tree." "Every action, no matter how small, has a reaction," Spirit Brainy explained as he pointed his candle towards Baker, "Behold." Grouchy watched as Baker ran towards the crowd, decorations in hand. Brainy froze the time and explained, "Because you decided not to help with the tree, Baker had to step in instead of making his traditional ginger smurf cookies," Brainy began to make equations with his candle, "which had an exponential effect on the amount of Christmas cheer per Smurf. "That when multiplied to the square root of total chaos to the..." He paused as he watched Grouchy's confused look, trying to understand. Brainy sighed, "Grouchy why do I bother. Just watch." He unfroze the time and let Grouchy see its outcome. "Attention!" Baker called out, "I have those Christmas decorations, WOAH!" Baker tripped and the box landed by Juliet's feet. "Ooh! The star for the top of the tree!" Juliet marveled it. "But, sweetheart, that's Grouchy's job," Clumsy explained, "But...he was supposed to do it." "Hey...hey I can help!" Juliet decided as she ran towards the tree. "No, Juliet!" Axel cried out, before she tripped and dropped the star, causing the light bulbs to pop one by one. When the last light popped, it caused the wreath to knock over the stockings, catching them on fire. "The stockings!" Paranoid and Dreamy cried out. The wreath then made it's way towards the tree, knocking it down and rolling it towards the fire, putting it out. "Oh!" Juliet put her hands over her mouth. Clumsy noticed her fear and hugged her tight, "Well, at least the fire's out! Hehe!" But it was too good to be true, when the tree it up itself. Every Smurf cried out in fear. "Out of the way, Smurfs!" Handy called out as he made his way to put the fire out. As the Smurfs gathered around the burnt tree, Juliet felt awful about what she did. "Guys, I am so so so so sorry!" Juliet exclaimed. "It's okay, Juliet," Smurfette reassured her, "This wouldn't have happened if Grouchy were here." Grouchy looked at the Smurfs and the burnt tree in regret as Brainy explained, "Every Smurf plays an important part, Grouchy, you see?" "Yea," Grouchy told him, "I see." "Not yet you don't," Brainy pulled Grouchy's hat over his eyes. When Grouchy managed to get it off, he was in Papa's house. He could hear Papa's voice ringing through it, "There we are...now it's just the way Greedy likes it, with an extra pocket to keep Smurfberries inside," He went onto the next hat, "And Olivier will be delighted with the built in small weapon system." Grouchy's eyes widened, "Papa makes all our hats himself?" "And crafts each one to meet the particular needs of every Smurf," Brainy explained, "Takes him all year." Grouchy watched as Papa looked at the hat on the spherical rack. Papa sighed, "Grouchy...I made I hat that I know you'll love...if you would only give it a chance." Grouchy began to fill with guilt about Papa's craftsmanship, "Papa...I didn't know." "He can't hear you," Brainy mentioned, "But we only have one more stop to make you ''really ''understand." When Brainy waved his hand around Grouchy was in a different place. Eska's house. Previous Next Category:A Smurfy Christmas Carol chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story